spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask Dr. Patrick
'''Ask Dr. Patrick '''is a short series created by . It is a parody of Ask Dr. Pig. In the series, Dr. Patrick answers questions. It premiered on Jasbre Two on early February, 2018. History The outbreak of the Dr. Pig meme on this wiki really started the creation of this show. In February of 2018, created Ask Dr. Patrick. It has been running ever since. On May 1st, 2018, Jasbre Two and NickToons TV ordered a second season. It primarily airs in between shows or in commercial breaks, due to being a short episode series. On May 12th, 2018, the creator announced the show was cancelled, and Locknloaded23 was given the show so he could continue it. Synopsis Dr. Patrick is answering questions from fellow users all over the wiki. Will yours be next? Networks All the networks that air this show. * Jasbre Two (original airings; producer) * Toon Disney Channel (reruns) * Squidwork (reruns) * Monorail TV (reruns) Episodes Season 1 Episodes 1-5 were ran/directed/written by , episodes 6-13 were ran/directed/written by . Episodes 14-25 were ran/directed/written by . * Ask Dr. Patrick-1 * Ask Dr. Patrick-2 * Ask Dr. Patrick-3 (Triple Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-4 (Double Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-5 (Double Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-6 * Ask Dr. Patrick-7 (Double Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-8 (Double Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-9 (Triple Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-10 (Milestone Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-11 (Quadruple Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-12 * Ask Dr. Patrick-13 (So Much Fricking Letters!!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-14 * Ask Dr. Patrick-15 (Double Length Episode!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-16 (More Fricking Letters!!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-17 (Letter Overflow!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-18 (Sick Day) * Ask Dr. Patrick-19 (Even More Letters!!) * Ask Dr. Patrick-20 (Milestone episode) * Ask Dr. Patrick-21 * Ask Dr. Patrick-22 (Letter explosion!) (Season finale) Season 2 The show was renewed for a second season on May 1, 2018, this season will include 27 episodes. * Ask Dr. Patrick: Good To Be Back * Ask Dr. Patrick: The Schedule Files After that episode, Dr. Patrick was put into rehab and his brother, Richard, was put in to host the show for the time he was gone. * Ask Dr. Richard? * Ask Dr Richard: Mr. G, tear down this demotion request! Dr. Patrick later returned after that decade and made the first episode of 2020. He also said the movie will come out '''IF '''there is 50 questions in the forum. * Ask Dr. Patrick: I Am Back From Rehab Season 3 The show was renewed for a third season on May 1, 2018, this season would include 52 episodes. This count was later split into 2 (26-episode) seasons. Season 4 The show was renewed for a fourth season on May 1, 2018, this season was originally going to be the second half of season 3 until the count for that season was split. Reviews Write your reviews for this show here. * Running Gags * Dr. Patrick looks at the screen after every episode and says "by-e". It was taken from the creators top 10 list show, Right Now Kapow (don't argue, people do say it sucks) Trivia * Out of everyone who has ever sent a letter on this wiki, has sent the most. Category:Memes Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:InternetExploring Category:Ask Dr. Patrick